Acoustic signal tones support the hearing aid wearer in many respects. In particular they help the hearing aid wearer in choosing the right program. Essentially there is the problem that the acoustic signal tones need to be adjusted to the particular situation so that they are easy to hear, i.e. on the one hand they should not be too loud in quiet situations, and on the other hand they should not be too quiet in noisy situations.